LA PELEA DE PADRE Y HIJA
by TAti BlaKk
Summary: la disputa de nosotros los blakk desde que me mudo con mi padre


Blakk discutia con su hija porque ella no queria seguir su mismo camino de sed de venganza contra los shane hasta el punto que tuvo que enserrarla en una celda para que no se fuera con la banda de shane eso era lo que pensaba el

blakk: aquí te quedaras hasta que refleciones por tus actos-la tiro bruscamente a la celda cerrando con furia la puerta salio caminando a su oficina con maurice

tati: ya se fue-se acerco a las barras para ver si estaba alguien hay- muy bien nos vamos amigos muy pronto se curaran-saco de su mochila una babosa versatil-nos vamos ya-con decir eso desaparecio del lugar apareciendo donde estaba su padre

**SALA DE BLAKK**

el pensaba sobre lo sucedido hasta que apareciendo su hija frente de el muy enojada apuntandole con una babosa infierno

tati: nos veremos muy pronto blakk-con la ultima palabra desaparecio del lugar el solo se enfurecio lanzando su escritoria a la pared detrozandolo twist apareciendo asustado por el ruido

twist: señor sucede algo-con la cara que puso su jefe entendio lo sucedido- no me diga volvio a escapar porque se peliaron no es verdad- blakk solo se sento aburrido porque siempre sucedia lo mismo con el y ella

blakk: busca a el caballero para que la vuelva a traer-el rubio saco su tablet y llamo al cazarecompenza

**CONVERSACION**

caballero: hola twist que puedo hacer por ti en esta noche-pregunto el cazarecompenza a el rubio por el comunicador (tablet entonces tambien para que entiendan)

twist: lo de siempre caballero -el joven entendio de una vez que sucedia -creo que con estos pleitos entre ellos 2 te volveras rico-dijo aciendo reir al peli-negro

CON LA BLAKK

caminaba enojada persiguiendo a sus balas quienes la guiaban donde estaba el clan sombra ellos solo salieron corriendo gruñendole a ella le dio igual y siguio su camino el clan sombra la siguio despues caminar un rato llegaron donde antes vivia ella

jefe: _has vuelto que quieres ahora -_la miro serio viendo a algunas de sus babosas-_creo que no isiste lo que tu padre queria que isiseras-_la chica se puso a reir por lo dicho (les explico de una vez mi ojo verde es el que me deja entender al clan sombra )

shadow: _es un gusto volver a verte tati-_saludo un miembro del clan sombra joven la chica solo le devolvio el saludo

paso el rato mientras que el clan sombra y la chica hablaban sobre que habia pasado con algunas cosas del pasaje entre bajoterra y el flajelo

cuando de pronto se escucharon disparos en eso apareciendo el caballero con su meca llego donde esta el clan sombra solo lo lanzo lejos de donde estaban le dieron un sombra-lador (no recuerdo como se llama) desaparecio lo mas lejos para que el no la encontrara

EN LA CAVERNA OBJETIVO

aparecio frente a una casa camino donde nadie la pudiera ver pero en eso volteo se encontro con el caballero

tati: no me digas mi padre te envio-se cruzo de brazos enojada el caballero solo camino a otro lado

caballero: asi es doncella y tengo que llevarte como se lo prometi porque- fue interrumpido por la stump

tatiana: por que un caballero siempre cumple sus promesas ya lo se ya es como la quinta vez que me dices eso en una semana-le dijo enojada asiendo que el retrocediera asustado en eso se le devolvio serio

caballero: si dejaras de escapar del dr. blakk no tendria que decirtelo-le dijo cruzandoce de brazos en eso le cogio un brazo llevandola a la fuerza a su meca-bestia la chica por mas que queria bajarse el iba muy rapido para poder bajar del veiculo tendria que quedarse hay hasta que su babosa versatil salto a su mano en eso desaparecio de la meca-bestia y aparecio en un arbol el caballero solo le lanzo una demoledora tirandola al suelo hay se le acerco con su meca para atraparla- no hagas esto por favor solo vamos donde tu padre- la chica se cruzo de brazos pero acepto

**EN LA CAVERNA NOCTURNA**

blakk seguia hablando con maurice sobre la producion de babosas malvadas en eso aparecio alice con tatiana la mujer miraba enojada al hombre

alice: blakk me dijiste o mejor dicho me prometiste que no peliarias con ella-señalo a la su hija quien era vigilada por el caballero y por twist para que no se escapara

blakk: mira alis solo le enseñe algo y bueno lo que paso paso ya no volveremos a peliar-dijo viendo a la

dama con seriedad alicie miro a tatiana seria

tati: yo que-pregunto empujando a twist para que le diera espacio su madre la siguio viendo con seriedad-ok yo tampoco

twist,el caballero y alice stump se fueron a sus refugios al rato los blakk volvieron a peliarse

**ESTABA ABURRIDA VIENDO LA BELLA Y LA BESTIA ASI QUE SI LES GUSTO O NO DIGANMELO**

**BYE BYE**


End file.
